Happy Birthday, Roy
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: It's Roy's birthday but he failed to mention it to anyone so just what does Riza have planned for our Flame Alchemist?


**AN:** I love onshots, they're always filled with cuteness and fluffyness -anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. I had fun writing it :

REVIEW!

* * *

The snow was falling over the sidewalks and Roy Mustang, with his hands tucked under his coat, scuffed the ice from his boots. He liked winter but he hated _bitter_ winters, the season this year brought nothing but snow –the annoying kind, the kind that wasn't fluffy but sharp and icy. It stuck to his face and he was almost tempted to cast a flame to warm himself but he didn't. He was almost home.

Work had been the usual, paperwork and coffee, but Riza left early –he wanted to know why she was leaving but avoided asking her, she'd only give him a fleeting glance before departing anyway.

While he was nearing the porch to his apartment he noticed a light flickering in his window and he dug in his pockets… his key was –_was missing_? _Strange_, he thought, and when reached out the try the knob, he was sure he locked it, but to his surprise it opened. He glanced inside before walking in and although he was curious, he was very much dubious to just waltz into his own home when it…_wait_, he thought –is that food he smelled?

His mouth watered slightly, but he casually tip toed in and saw that his place had been apparently cleaned of the previous clutter. His clothes that dotted the hallways were picked up and he heard his washing machine churning.

_What the devil_? He wondered, now feeling impertinent, he entered through his parlor and saw the fire place ablaze.

"I cleaned up a bit, sir," A woman said, walking through with an apron on and she passed him with a handful of clothes… Her blonde hair was down, and she was dressed in relaxed v-neck long sleeved red shirt and she wore slim fitting pair of khakis. Riza wore no shoes but merely walked around on her bare feet. His eyes boggled and he felt his mouth fall ajar.

"Riza"—

"You do realize if you leave food lying around it can attract bugs." She said astutely, as she stopped the washer in the other room. Roy found himself, pulling his trench coat off and laying it on the sofa when she reappeared.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

She picked up his wet coat.

"You'll dampen your couch sir," She hung it now on the rack and walked back down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Lieutenant, answer me!" He called still flabbergasted.

"You neglected to tell us it was your birthday," She said as he entered into the kitchen. He saw she had an icing utensil in her hand she pressed firmly emitting a red tube of sweetness onto the edge of a white sheet cake. It read, "_Happy Birthday Roy_." There were no candles…

"I don't like celebrating a meaningless holiday." He said, smiling as he watched how diligently she had worked. His kitchen smelled heavenly of aromatic, mouth-watering scents.

"Your existence is everything but meaningless, sir." She gave him an effusive smirk.

"Oh?" He walked over happily and whipped his finger through the icing drabble she made and licked it off his finger. He felt a light slap on the wrist and found Riza giving him a dense scowl.

"Don't do that again."

He chuckled.

"No candles?"

"I doubt I could fit thirty candles on it." She answered.

"Wow," He rubbed his head, staring into the delectable cake.

"Am I that _old_?"

"Sir," She smirked, "Being thirty is not old."

"Maybe I should listen to Maes." He said after watching her finish icing the edges. She paid him a curious glance.

"Listen to Maes?" She laughed.

"You know, settle down –get married."

"Whatever you say, sir." She smirked, grabbing a cloth and began to wipe down her mess. She then collected the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Why don't you get married, Riza?" He asked.

"I –uh…" She watched him peculiarly.

"Men don't appreciate me. And even if they did, they're not worth my time."

"Then why are you here?"

She then leaned against the counter and smirked, feeling herself giggle.

"Who said you appreciated me, sir?"

"Who said I didn't?" He asked.

She felt herself smile as she stared him now, but then noticed steam rising from a boiling pot on the stove; she broke out their trance.

"Excuse me," She pushed him aside and tended to the noodles that were boiling.

"I hope you like spaghetti; that's all I time to fix."

"That's fine, Riza." He answered, walking out of the room. She grinned slightly to herself and then turned her head to look at the cake; there were finger marks.

"Sir," She called, turning the stove off.

"You can call me Roy, you know." He came back, and then leaned against the doorway licking his fingers and smiling deviously.

"Good?" She asked giving him a wry smile.

"Hm?" He stopped and looked at his other fingers covered in the sugary, white goo – "Oh, hah. Yea -you cook good."

"Thanks." She sighed, draining the noodles and then began to quickly apply the sauce with her back turned to him. He watched her from afar and tried to resist from approaching her but he couldn't contain himself any longer. He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sir," She tensed up—

"It's Roy." He whispered.

"Roy," She sighed, trying to concentrate, "Just what exactly do you think your doing?"

"Hugging you."

She said nothing but continued spreading the sauce and meatballs into two plates.

"Sir,"

"Riza," He hugged tighter now,

"Please, it's Roy."

"Of course," She smiled to herself when letting out of the embrace, and she turned to him with a plate.

"Roy, here's your plate."

He took it and saw she was searching for the apron tie on her back; he set the plate on the counter.

"Let me help." He said, and untied the apron and slipped it over her head.

"Thank-you," She grabbed her plate and saw Roy ready to scoop his finger into the cake again.

"Roy." She detested slightly and he withdrew his finger, following her out of the kitchen. They sat themselves on the floor near the fire and ate silently but watching each other privately.

Riza noticed Roy's lack of manners while eating in front of her. He slouched, and chewed loudly but she couldn't distinguish if it was because the amount of comfort they felt around each other or perhaps it was because he just didn't have manners. She smiled watching him chew.

Roy noticed Riza was relaxed, but with good posture, while sitting upright and she was very careful to wipe her face after each bite. She was always proper, but never conceded and for that, Roy often admired her indomitable strength when wielding a gun for his protection. He had always admired her.

"I really appreciate this." He said, between his mouthfuls of noodles. Riza nodded while wiping the corners of his lips.

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell us today sir- Roy." She corrected herself.

"It's not important to me."

"That doesn't mean it isn't important to us." She responded, standing up and she took his empty plate. He followed her excitedly, ready to sink his teeth in her delicious cake.

She washed his dishes and set a damped cloth over top the clean ones and then pulled out a knife. She sliced delicately and fixed them both a plate full of warm, sweet and yummy cake. Just then Riza put her unfinished slice down and walked out of the kitchen. He was left, dumbfounded and eyeing her piece and tempted to take it but she reentered, this time with a gift. He smiled warmly.

"Riza, you didn't"—

"I know," She handed him the bag, "But I wanted to."

When he peered inside, all he saw was tissue paper and just as he began to sift through Riza tapped his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Don't you think you might want to finish your cake."

"Heh," He rubbed his head nervously, while smiling, "Yea."

He quickly ate his cake and Riza washed his plate while she heard him opening the bag.

"Haha," He pulled out a tiny bag with three black buttons. "Very funny, Riza, very funny." He gave her a dry smirk.

"Well," She said whipping it from his hands, "If you'd actually be careful when taking off your coat then you wouldn't break so many buttons."

"Oh wow." He gasped, pulling out handsome watch. It was golden and shimmered under the lighted foyer. It ticked and flashed with crushed ruby tracing the transmutation circle just like the one on his gloves. He flipped it over and examined the beautiful watch with his mouth hanging open to find his name had been engraved on the back of the base of the wristwatch.

"Riza, this is …great." He smirked, now putting it on. It was a perfect fit.

"I heard you mentioning the other day that you needed another watch." She nodded motioning for him to still searching into the bag.

"But you didn't have to"—

"I said," She interrupted, "I wanted to do this. Keep looking, I think I've got one more thing in there."

He searching again and this time pulled out another droll present; a ball-tipped pin, engraved with diamond and marble and a wry simper enveloped on his face.

"Great," He joked, "Another pin for the office."

"Just time for your paperwork due tomorrow." She pitched in with laughter.

They chuckled for a minute before falling silent and looking at each other.

"Next time," She said, reaching into her pocket, and revealed a silver key -his house key.

"Maybe we can celebrate this in office." She gave him the key and smiled. She then turned and collected the trash. Roy watched her while she cleaned and felt a sudden urge when she peered up at him, he wanted to…-to _touch_ her. She looked so beautiful that instant as she brushed past him into the hallway that he grabbed her waist again.

"Roy," She tensed up again, "What are you"—

His lips flushed against her firmly, now with her back against the wall and his body pressed against hers; his hands resting upon her hips. She kissed back, entangling her hands into his hair.

She knew she _shouldn't_ do this, but she _couldn't_ deny it any longer, after all whom else would she be fooling but herself?

It was simple as that; they had always been _close_, but as times change so did their relationship as friends. They would always remain this allusive, yet passionate, pair –relentless and too thickheaded to leave each other.

"Roy," She broke from the kiss first, "We shouldn't"—

"I know," He whispered, pressing his forehead touching hers now and watched her eyes flicker from the thrill.

"But"—She cut him off now, forcing another kiss onto his soft, moistened lips and he clenched her shirt in his fist. He could feel a wave of sensation running over his body like a rush of adrenaline; he couldn't stop. He jerked her hips against his as he breathed heavy along her neck, kissing and biting her soft, silken skin. She sighed as he playfully slid his fingers over her body.

"But what?" She asked fervent.

"I can't keep doing this." He whispered now, grazing her earlobe and wrapping her in his arms.

"Doing what?"

"Brushing off these feelings of –desire," He paused watching her eyes,

"Our devotion –the inclination to just"—

"Love?" She finished his sentence.

"That's right," He touched her cheeks and kissed her, hard on the mouth, and she coiled her arms over his backside.

"Roy," She broke from his kiss and suddenly grasped him tightly,

"Happy Birthday." She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly kissed his forehead.

* * *

**AN:** Aw, I loved writing it -so review me and tell what you think! 


End file.
